


You Played Me Again

by OtherThingsInHead



Series: Full of Love and Lies [2]
Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Sequel, Smut, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: "He frowned. He didn’t expect more visitors for the night. A familiar form appeared in his door and he felt his heart skip a beat."





	You Played Me Again

She gave him a goodbye kiss then made her way out of his apartment. Hookers have become less frequent visitors since Javier’s promotion. Partly because it has never been easier to get laid since his reputation from taking down Escobar. He watched her open the door and the look on her face as it faltered.

“Javi has an appetite, hasn’t he?” She laughed and disappeared from his sight leaving the front door open wide.

He frowned. He didn’t expect more visitors for the night. A familiar form appeared in his door and he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t see the face because the light of the corridor blazed too brightly into his dim lighted apartment, yet he felt in his bones and soul it was you standing in front of him.

“We need to talk.” You said after letting out a sharp breath of tension. He shivered.

The intense gaze lingering on your face almost made you feel like burning your skin and in spite of that, you caught a gleam of elation in his eyes you still felt embarrassed. 

The tensed muscles in his body slowly awakened from their stupor allowing him to tear off his gaze from you and turn around to settle on his couch. With a nod, he offered you a place to sit.

The air that filled your nostrils was humid and heavy with the memories of passionate lovemaking. Disgust and anger stirred your stomach making you want to cry and run away. Javier lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. The smoke filled up his lungs before escaped through his nostrils. Hesitantly you sat down and threw a quick glance at his bare torso. Sweat still gleaming on his dark skin.

“I’ve heard you’re leading the investigation against the Cali Cartel. Congratulations on your promotion by the way.” You tried to sound confident but his silence frustrated you even more so you got right to the point.

“I can help you catch Miguel Rodríguez.” You stated, instantly evoking a sarcastic snort from him.

“How stupid do you think I am?” He frowned, his smile sneeringly crept on his face. You sighed.

“I know what you think but he wants to meet me so…”

“Miguel Rodríguez wants to meet you, huh?!” Javier said inhaling another deep pull of smoke. “He must have a good reason to do that so tell me what can you offer to him that would be worth it to…”

“He wants me to be his wife.”

An unreadable emotion flickered through his eyes before leaving them emotionless and you know exactly what he was thinking. He couldn’t hide his disgust. The silence that nestled on the room was unbearable and heavy with the sound of your heart fiercely thumping in your ears.

“What is wrong with you?” His tone like poison in your blood burning your veins with the fury of hatred.

“It’s not what it…”

“No, seriously Y/N. Is that in your nature? To betray everyone who fucks you?”

“Oh, Jesus Javier!” You said clenching your jaw. “It’s not about me!”

“Why are you doing this?”

“For my family.”

“Of course. Your family.” He scoffed putting out his cigarette. “Tell me one more thing. What the hell on earth made you think I’m gonna trust in your information?”

A lump forming in your throat as you listened to his words soaked with bitterness. So much time had passed but they cut into your heart with the same sharpness as they did last time you were here. Will he ever forgive you?

“I’ll call him and you can hear it with your own ears where and when we’ll meet.” You said forcing calmness into your voice and fished out a piece of paper from your bag.

“Here’s my number. I have to make the call until Saturday night. Let me know if you’re interested.” You said and walked out from his apartment.

From a drawer of his nightstand, he took a little box. He felt his head spinning like he had a horrible hangover so he laid down to his bed, wrapping his fingers around the gold ring. He had thought about it what would it be like to see you again but he had never imagined it like this. Slowly he fell into a dazed sleep giving way to dreams haunted by the memories of you. Just as he did every other night in the last two years.

“Try to fix every detail of the meeting.” Javier’s voice was soothing which you appreciated a lot.

A few of his trustworthy colleagues wandered around his living room, the tension was thick you could feel it in the air. A guy near the recording machine was ready to tape the conversation on the phone. It would be too risky to bring this to the office. The Gentlemen of Cali have their eyes and ears everywhere.

You took a deep breath and looked up to Javier’s face. His expression was intense but you needed this coldness to not to freak out. You picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

The room stayed quiet for a few minutes after you hang up. Everyone in the room was astonished. They were never soo close to catch Miguel and now they felt him almost in their grip.

“You’ve heard him, guys. We have a date with Miguel fucking Rodríguez himself!” Javier broke the silence, making everyone laugh and cheer in the room. His smile warmed your heart. It always looked so good on him.

As the guys mad their way out of the apartment, you took your jacket and your bag to join them.

“I hope you didn’t think I’m gonna let you go.” Javier said grabbing your wrist and taking the bag out of your hand.

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t leave you unguarded until the end of the mission.”

“You think I would warn him or what?!”

“Don’t be so surprised.” He said cocking his head to the side. “You fooled me once, I won’t let it happen again.”

“Can I make a call at least?” You said with a sigh of resignation.

“I’m listening.” He replied and sat back to the couch waiting for you to make the call.

“Hey, Bianca? It’s me, Y/N. How is she? Does she miss me?… Listen, I can’t go home. Could you stay the night, please?… No, I’m all right. I’ll be back tomorrow… Thank you! Bye!”

“So what’s now?” You asked after finishing the conversation on the phone.

“Give me your hand.” He said sitting beside you. You frowned.

“Your hand.” He repeated and you hesitantly reached out to him. His hand was warm and soft against your skin, having you shiver with anticipation.

“What the… Are you kidding me?” Your face turned pale as he clicked a cuff around your wrist and tied you to the armrest of the couch.

“I have to take a shower. So unless you want to join me you have to be patient.”

You got a shirt to sleep in and after you too had a quick shower you stepped into the bedroom. Javier couldn’t stop his eyes lingering on you standing at the door in his white shirt. You looked just as beautiful as two years ago. Maybe more beautiful if it was possible.

“You’ll sleep in my bed.” He said blushing a little as he realized he was staring at you and quickly finished making the bed.

“We’ve always been so good together, huh?” He asked all of a sudden and you felt your throat tightened. “Can you imagine, what it would be like if you had never played me out for your aunt?”

“It doesn’t matter how much time has gone by you’ll never forgive me, right?” You asked watching him approach you, resting his back on the doorframe. His eyes looking you up and down.

“Does he love you?” He asked. “I bet he thinks you love him too.”

“You know nothing, Javier. We’re not…”

“I know more than I wanted to.”

His eyes flickered with flames of some raw emotion you couldn’t understand and his whole body tensed up. Your heart beated violently, thumping against your chest like it could jump out in any moment and you felt your rage blurring your vision with bringing tears to your eyes.

Seconds passed as he seared your whole being with his look. He didn’t say anything, allowing the silence to take over the moment. Then all of a sudden he grabbed your head and crushed his mouth against yours.

You breathed. Finally! The first time after two years you felt alive. Your skin prickled heavenly and you felt like there was nothing in the whole universe only him and you.

Eagerly sucking your lips into his mouth, he pinned you against the doorframe. His kiss was rough, punishing, for filling him with such need. His hands roamed your body sending thrill to your core then he pulled away for a brief moment before biting your skin along your jawline, down your neck, across your collarbones and on your chest. He was desperate. Every inch of his body and soul desperately ached for you. He felt like a fool for falling so easily under your spell but his mind went blank and his body moved instinctively against yours.

He tore off the buttons of the shirt exposing your naked breasts before tossing you into the bed. Crawling on top of you he gripped your arm and flipped you over so you were laying on your stomach. His other hand reached down, ripping off your underwear and you could feel yourself dripping for him. Then you heard the zipper and him tearing open the packet of a condom and your heart sunk a little. You raised up onto your forearms and turned to see him but in the same second he pressed you down onto the bed by your hips. You nearly yelped when the short fingernails bit into your flesh. His grasp firmly held you still, as he moved his knees to spread your legs. His breathing ragged and loud. Your hands tangled into the sheets.

You could handle the pain when he first thrust entered you all the way in but it was clear from his movements that he wanted to punish you. And it was unbearable. He fucked you like he fucked his whores and it shattered your heart. You closed your eyes but couldn’t stop the tears from wetting your cheeks.

“I loved you.” Javier panted between forceful thrusts and you couldn’t stifle your sob anymore.

“I loved you so much.” He repeated slowing down his rhythm but putting a little force behind each pump before he stopped and collapsed on top of you. As much as he wanted you to suffer he couldn’t hurt you.

He rolled you over to face him but you closed your eyes. Your chest quaking with the effort of suppressing your sobs. Javier gently rested his forehead on your own, his nose nuzzling yours affectionately as he wiped a teardrop from your face with his thumb. His touch was so different from a moment ago, yet so familiar. You opened your eyes and met his gaze. It was deep and dark and full of emotion. Your heart instantly fluttered with the hope that he cared.

“I’m sorry, Javier.” You said, your voice hoarse from crying. “I loved you too.”

He didn’t say anything but pressed his mouth onto yours, kissing you slowly and tenderly. As your breath became steadier his mouth made its way to your neck, sending waves of shiver down your spine with tiny bits and soft kisses. The air in the room felt warm again.

“Are you ok?” He asked and you nodded sniffling a little.

Then he carefully reached down to your core and draw a finger along your clit with a light touch. You shivered. His lips glided lower on your body, grazing your skin and sucking a nipple into his warm mouth as he continued caressing the aching bud of nerves among your folds. His eyes peered up to yours from your bosom. Full of wild desire. A small whimper left your throat as you felt a hand curling around the back of your neck, pulling you upward into his lap. His mouth was on yours again and you could feel the moist flowing from your core. You clung to his broad shoulders as he roamed your body with his hands before gripping your buttocks. He moved and lifted you upward until you could feel the tip of his length stroking your folds. You lowered your body and moaned loudly as you felt him filling you again. Slowly this time so you could enjoy every inch of him.

His gaze ran along your body as you ground against each other and you tried to decode from his eyes if he noticed the small changes on your body. Luckily it seemed he didn’t care much at all. You couldn’t focus on his eyes any longer when you felt your orgasm approaching. He was close too and when you felt his member twitching inside you he groaned against your skin as he came. Your head fell back as the satisfying sensation of your orgasm swept through you. He pushed you back into the pillows and kissed you long and passionate causing your heart to flutter with joy then carefully removing himself from you he rolled to his side.

There was a pack of cigarette lying on the nightstand next to his badge, gun and a handcuff. Taking out a cigarette he lit it and dragged deeply, looking at the flickering light with a frown. The smoke filled your lungs as you wrapped your bodies with a cover. You snuggled up to his side but couldn’t meet his eyes. You felt strange. Fiddling with the edge of the cover you tried to come up with something to say. Anything, to broke the swelling silence but nothing came to your mind. You just watched the smoke swirling silently.

“You’re still mad at me.” You said finally.

“Why do you even care? It wouldn’t change anything.”

“It would change everything.” You mumbled before he got out of the bed and started to put his clothes on.

“I shouldn’t lie to you I know, but… I didn’t want to get you into trouble. You have no idea how much I hated myself but my family’s life was at stake and I couldn’t risk it.”

“Your family. Always your goddamned family.” He scoffed and you felt anger rising in your throat.

“You have no idea how frightened I was! You have no family here, how could you understand? You know what? Maybe I did mistakes but unlike you and the DEA, I did something! And let me say one more thing.” You said, your face felt hot from anger and despair. “You think you’re the good guy here but if you were me you would have done the same so stop acting like a sulking kid who has had a toy taken away and be a man!” You raged almost yelling and his expression darkened.

“I’ll be on the couch.” He said coldly as he put the handcuff on your wrist and chained you to the side of the bed.

“Seriously?”

“I have trust issues. You can’t blame me.” He shrugged and walked out the door.

Your body quaked as you gave yourself to the blended emotions to wash through you. You fell back on the pillows and started to cry. The man you once loved more than anything hated you. Worst. He despised you.

After the sleepless night, you woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. You opened your eyes and saw Javier standing at the door, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. You sat up on the bed and rubbed your swollen eyes. It was hard and painful to fully open them and you felt embarrassed as you realized you must look horrible.

“I made you coffee.” Javier said sitting next to you and released your hand from the handcuff.

You picked up the cup from the nightstand and took a large sip from it. The strong aroma brought nostalgic feelings and lovely memories to you that you thought you would never be able to have. Avoiding his look you just stared into the steaming, dark liquid, inhaling its healing energy.

Javier felt he should say something but the words couldn’t come through the emotions that chocked his throat. He didn’t realize how much he hurt you. He reached out and placed a finger under your chin, tilting up your head until your eyes were forced to meet his. You gave him an annoyed look before shifting your gaze away from his intense look.

“I’m sorry.” He said and you flicked your gaze up to meet his again. “I didn’t mean to hurt you that much.”

“Oh, hell yes you did.” You felt your throat clench and the burning sensation of salty tears in your eyes.

“Shit, Y/N!” His hands moved to take the coffee out of your hand and put down to the nightstand with his. He cupped your wet cheeks into his hands and knocked his head to your forehead.

“Damn it, Y/N. It was hard to admit but… I think I still have feelings for you. I’ve always had and I… I wanna hate you so much but I can’t. It hurts, Y/n. It still hurts.”

Your heart overwhelmed with the mixed feelings of sorrow and happiness and you found yourself kissing him with desperate devotion. The ring of his phone jolted you out of the affectionate moment you shared.

“I have to answer.” He said and you gave him a timid smile which he returned with his brightest one and pecked you gently on your lips once more.

You followed him through the living room and walked to the kitchen. Leaning against the cabinet, drinking your coffee you watched him talking on the phone when you saw his face drop. His expression turned pale and drawn and some dark sense overcame you. He hung up and you frightened as a familiar gleam shone through his eyes.

“You played me again, didn’t you?” He asked. An unbearable expression smothered across his face and you felt a pang of guilt in your chest.

“What? What’s happening?”

“Why don’t you tell me what’s happening?” Agent Feistle called me. His informant said you’re not Miguel’s lover.

“Fuck.” You breathed silently. “I can explain.”

“You better can, Moncada!”


End file.
